


How Much Are You Worth, Part I

by CozyBlankets



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Light BDSM, Loki Angst, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, S&M, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyBlankets/pseuds/CozyBlankets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seelja is Loki’s new chambermaid. Upon breaking one of his more valuable items, she tries to pay him back but is having trouble coming up with the money. Loki gets impatient and finds out just how much she’s worth…</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Much Are You Worth, Part I

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, yeah, this is a smutty slutty story, so that hands down means you should proceed with caution. Also, there are some triggers, a little non-con, chocking, BDSM and yeah, lol. Be careful for anyone who can get offended when reading this. Enjoy!

Seelja was far from happy. Irritated was a part of what she was feeling, nervous was another, but most of all, she was afraid.

You see, every month was a gamble for all the female servants working in Asgard’s. You either worked in the kitchens, the halls, the bedchambers…for the princes.

You either won the lottery and became Thor’s chambermaid…or you got the short end of stick and became Loki’s chambermaid.

That’s where Seelja came in.

She could still picture with perfect clarity the moment they called her name out of the lottery bowl to be Loki’s chambermaid for the month. It was deathly silent and she felt as if the floor had been pulled from under her.

They couldn’t have…they just couldn’t have pulled my name from the bin…she thought to herself. But the relieved and sympathetic faces that were thrown in her direction almost confirmed it.

“You will report to the seamstress and pick up your royal garbs and immediately go report yourself to the prince. Do you understand, Seelja?” the head servant said as she looked at her from across the room.

It took a moment for Seelja to remember how to breathe, let alone talk, but after a moment she managed a nod.

“Good. Best get going, he hates when his chambermaids are late.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

So, now, here she was standing outside of Loki’s bedchambers, wondering what life on the road would be like. Perhaps she could join a band of gypsies and become a dancer or musician or anything besides Loki’s new chambermaid for the next month.

But the freedom to just get up and leave was barred to her. She had two younger siblings she worked night and day for to make sure they could learn a good trade and be well off. She loved them so much, they were twins, one boy and one girl. Aanie and Aiki…

Do it for them…don’t let him scare you off like he’s done so many other servants…do it for them! She took a big shuddering breath before she knocked on the door softly.

“Enter,” was the only command she heard. Shivers ran down her spine as she heard the Silvertongue’s voice through the door, her palms grew wet with nervousness as she steeled herself and opened the door, letting herself in.

Keep your eyes to the floor unless commanded otherwise, wait for orders…

“Well, what is it?” The Prince’s irritated voice demanded called.

She swallowed, wetting her lips before she spoke. “I am your new chambermaid,” Seelja said, bowing low for the prince.

“Is it that time of the month already?” the Prince’s voice called from across the room, she realized.

She held in the urge to shiver again, though she breathed deeply. She nodded as her answer, waiting for him to tell her what to do. The silence in the room was deafening, what was he waiting for? Was he doing this on purpose?

“Can I ask you something, maid?” the Prince asked, his voice light as he spoke.

She nodded, “Of course, my lord.”

“What does your job entail?” he asked, his voice turning monotonous.

Seelja glanced up once for a fleeting moment to see the green and golden garbs from the Princes robes, her eyes trailing up to his crossed arms, his blank pale face before she darted them back down to the floor in confusion. What kind of question was this? Why would he ask her such a thing? For surely he should know…

Regardless, she felt inclined to humor him, “I am to make your bed, tidy your room, bring you food, clean your bathroom and anything else you need.” She answered softly.

“Yes…I thought as much. Could you perhaps tell me why you’re just standing there like an imbecile?” He asked, his voice coming out frosty with the cold tone he used.

Seelja swallowed again, “I-I m-meant no disrespect, my lord. I-I was only waiting for you to tell me what to do.” She said, bowing her head lower to show how sorry she was.

“You just told me that you already know your job. Why do I have to tell you what to do, aren’t you the chambermaid?” he growled

“Yes, well, of course, I’m sorry, my lord,” she responded, “I just thought that-“

“Allow me to remind you, chambermaids wait on princes, princes don’t wait on chambermaids, do I make myself clear?” he demanded, his voice coming out like a knife.

Seelja nodded fervently and immediately began to tidy up.

“And maid,” the Prince’s voice called out. Seelja stopped, her arms full of clothes that were scattered all over the floor. “Welcome to your new job.” He said, his voice coming out more menacing than it had during their entire conversation.

This was going to be a long month.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Surprisingly the first day went rather well. After his menacing welcome, Loki had promptly left the room to do goodness knows what and left Seelja alone. She was grateful for the opportunity to clean without Loki breathing down her neck. She hoped he would be gone for most of her time there, but alas, she knew she shouldn’t hope for such a thing.

Once she was done cleaning she finally got a good look at Loki’s room. Of course it was bigger than the small house she lived in with her two younger siblings. She sighed shaking her head, what Aanie and Aiki would give to run around this place.

Better yet, it was better they were not here to see it, for she knew that it would be much too easy for them to have only “looked” at something and for it to break. Still, this room was…enchanting to say the least.

Being an Asgardian she knew all about magic, and always thought in an interesting skill, even though it was looked down upon. But being in the room of one of Asgards greatest sorcerers was wondrous to say the least. Floating luminescent trinkets floated in the air, one of the tables in the room full of talismans, gems and vials filled with many colored potions. Her head tilted to the side when she picked up a dried newt. She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

“Odd,” she said as she set it down. She looked around, feeling that though she didn’t like her new boss, she might like her new job. The air was just…alive. Her eyes darted to the grand bookcase, her eyes widening as she walked closer, her hands trailing over the spines. They were all so beautifully covered and the leather felt so good. She pulled a red bound book out and touched it gently. She began to open it to look inside.

“What are you doing?” Loki demanded, making Seelja jump violently and yelp, almost dropping the book in the process.

“I-I-I was just-“

“Touching things that don’t belong to you? What are you still doing here?” he asked with suspicion.

“I was only…I’m sorry, I will take my leave,” she said hastily putting the book back and started to leave.

Loki stood in front of the door, barring her way, “You will not touch anything that is mine again, is that understood?” he asked, his eyes green eyes boring into Seelja’s hazel eyes.

She nodded fervently and tried to walk around him, only to have him grip her jaw, his eyes narrowing, “You don’t have anything of mine, do you?” he asked, his cool breath fanning her face.

Her heart was drumming hard in her chest, her body trembled in fear as she looked pleadingly up at him, “No, my lord, of course not, please, I, I never meant any disrespect!” she whispered.

Loki watched her for a moment before he released her, “keep it that way. I want you to bring me dinner in two hours. Make sure there’s wine and dessert.” He said as he walked away from her.

Seeja bowed and promptly left, taking a gasping breath when she was free in the hallway.

This was going to be a very long month.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Strangely, nothing happened for the next three weeks. Seelja came and went, silent like a ghost, doing whatever Loki asked her until she was allowed to go home in the late evening to pick up her siblings from her neighbor and take them home.

And yet still, she couldn’t help but have that sour prince be the last thought on her mind before she slept every night. Why was he always so irritable? Shouldn’t he have everything he could want? She thought of his sullen face, those thin cruel lips…sharp cheek bones…green eyes sharper than any serpent’s…hair that looked like it was made of silken onyx…

After some time she thought…maybe he wasn’t just angry…maybe he was sad. So she tried to do just a little extra. Not much, he probably didn’t notice. She’d leave fresh flowers in his room, always making sure he had the best desserts and he always had snacks and drinks in his room. She would leave a small trinket, a wood carving or beaded bracelet she had made with her younger siblings the night before. Oh, how excited they would be when she’d promise to give it to the prince. He never said anything, but they were always gone before she came back and it made her smile, though he never did. If anything he got meaner, but she took it as him thanking her in his odd way.

That was it, and she was a little glad it was almost over. She was the first servant for the past thousand years that Loki hadn’t fired or banished. She was also the first servant who hadn’t quit in…well…she didn’t really know.

Just one more week and she could be free! She couldn’t have been happier. She was on air as she walked to Loki’s room, knocking and waiting for permission to come in.

“Enter,” Loki’s bored voice called out, but who cares for there was only one week left of putting up with it!

Seelja walked in, bowing for the prince as he sat at an armchair, a thick book in his hands. “Good morning, my lord.” She said, her smile still playing on her lips.

Loki didn’t reply to her greeting nor did he even look up at her, “Get me my breakfast before you do anything,” he said tartly.

Seelja bowed, not caring if he didn’t greet her, for who cares! Only one more week until she was free! Not that she minded her job that much, but it would be a nice to not have to worry about any day he would lose his temper and fire her.

She left and came back with his usual breakfast, eggs, bacon and buttered bread with heavily creamed and sugared coffee. Seelja learned that the God of Mischief had a bit of a sweet tooth and brought him a honeyed bun today, hoping it would put him in a better mood.

“What is this?” Loki asked, an eyebrow rising as he looked at the honey bun with interest.

“It’s a honeybun, my lord. The cook had just finished making them and I thought you might like one with your coffee.” She said warmly as she started remaking his bed.

She watched Loki pick it up gingerly, smell it and then take a bite, stilling for a moment before he took another. “You will make sure the cook makes this to go along with the rest of my breakfast from now on.” He said as he ate the bun with his coffee.

Seelja’s smile widened. It was in that moment she realized she thought him handsome, even if he was a bit moody, “Of course, my lord.” She said as she started dusting everything.

“You seem in a good mood.” Loki asked evenly as he ate his breakfast.

“Well, it is a rather good day.” Seelja shrugged as she picked up a stack of books and placed them in their respective areas on the bookshelf.

“Is it? What is so good about it?” Loki said grumpily.

“Well, my lord, the sun is out, though it’s not too hot, and nothing bad has happened yet…I’d say this good morning has shown a lot of promise for the day,” She grinned as she turned to him.

“Hmph,” Loki commented as he took a bite of his buttered bread.

“Do you not appreciate good days, my lord?” Seelja asked lightly, her mind no longer paying attention to what she was dusting as she watched how the sunlight hit his face.

Loki was looking out his balcony to his Asgardian view. “Good days, bad days, dull days, they all become a blur.” He shrugged.

“Oh, well that simply isn’t true, some days are precious, some days should be seized, some days should be forgot and some should be celebrated,” she insisted.

Loki looked back at her, his face unreadable. “What is your na-watch out!” he shouted making Seelja jump, her feather duster knocking something off of the bookshelf. Her heart fell into her stomach when she heard a crash.

She looked down at his crystal book stopper on the floor and felt all the blood drain her face. She looked up at his blank face and immediately went to her knees, trying to clean it up, “M-m-my lord, I am so sor-“

“You…IDIOT!” he roared as he walked forward and grabbed a fist full of her hair, making her look up at him “DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW PRICELESS THIS IS? WHAT I HAD TO DO TO COME BY IT?”

Her eyes filled with tears as she trembled in fear, her hands clutching his iron fist knotted into her long dark locks. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” she cried.

“Silence!” he hissed, his face a snarl as he leaned down so he was face to face with her, “Your begging won’t pay for this, idiotic quim.” He threw her down at the ground.

Seelja cried, her forehead pressing against the floor as a sign of complete subjugation, “I will pay for it, my lord, please, let me pay for it.”

“On your salary? This crystal cost five-thousand gold coins, how many coins do you make a day? A few silver?” He scoffed.

“I can pay, my lord, please, just give me a chance!” she begged.

“A chance? Why should I do that? I should have you fired,” Loki growled.

“No, please! I have two younger siblings, I need this job, please, please!”

“…Alright. I will give you one chance to pay for it,” Loki said.

She felt as if a mountain had been lifted off of her, “Thank you! Thank you so much-“

“Don’t thank me, when do you intend to pay this off?” he demanded.

She winced and sniffed, “Please…please, my lord, give me some time and I will find a way to pay you back…please, please…at least give me…until…until…”

“I will give you until the end of this week…no more,” he warned, “Now finish your work. I don’t want to hear another sound out of you until the end of this week.

Seelja took a shuddering breath and wiped her face with shaking hands. She stood up unsteadily, not daring to look at Loki as she finished his room. She left as fast as she could, running down the hallways until she found an empty one and sobbed.

What was she going to do?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She took up an extra job, asking for a month’s worth advanced pay. That still only came up to one hundred coins. She did everything she could think of, there was only one thing left, one thing that killed her to do…

She had her mother’s engagement ring…it had been in her family for generations…

She was saving it to give to Aanie when she got older…but…her being free and keeping them safe, fed and educated…

So she sold it for five hundred gold coins…which meant she was four thousand, four hundred coins short.

Four thousand, four hundred…

She didn’t eat, she didn’t sleep, all she could think about was what she could say to the Prince when he asked her to pay.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She stood shaking outside of his door, holding all of his favorite food, plus some extra sweets, anything to show how sorry she was.

She raised one trembling hand and knocked on the door.

“Enter” his voice chimed like a death bell for her. She opened the door slowly and walked in.

Loki was lounging on his bed, lying on his side, a book spread open before him as he looked at her expectantly.

“G-Good morning, my lord,” She said, her hands trembling with the tray in her hand.

“Oh, you brought breakfast, good. Lay it on the table.” He said as he continued to read.

Seelja walked over to his table, putting it in front of the lone chair and took a deep breath.

“I trust you have the money,” Loki said in a low voice from behind her, making her jump. How had he got there so quietly?!

She immediately started shaking, “I…my lord, I…” she pulled out the bag full of the money

Loki snatched it out of her hand, weighing in his own, “This isn’t nearly enough, where is the rest,” he said his eyes darting angrily towards hers.

“I-I t-tried, my lord, but you only gave me a week! I did everything I could-“

“That isn’t good enough! You said you would pay me, what is this? You take my kindness as foolery, obviously,” he said, coming closer towards her, the menacing air around him made it hard to breathe as she looked fearfully into his cold green eyes.

“No! No, i-i-it is not that, my lord, never that, I tried but I just didn’t have enough time, if you give me a few months, maybe I year I can pay-“

“Silence!” he said snatching a fist full of her hair and throwing her against the wall, pressing his body against her back, pulling her head to the side so his lips were at her ear, “It would seem…that I was too lenient with you…I want to be paid back…and you’ve tried my patience…now all that’s left is the decision I have to make as to what I should do with you.”

He gripped her hair tighter, making her cry out, pulling her head back and bared her neck to him. He pressed his face against her skin, breathing in her clean soft scent.

She was gasping and shaking in fear, thinking he was going to kill her. Her hands curled into the smooth wall, warm tears spilled out of her eyes.

“Please…Have mercy…I have two younger siblings who need me…” she begged.

“Oh? Is that so? Well if you must live…and I must be paid…then what should I do…? How much money is in this meager bag?” he said in a low voice.

“S…six hundred,” she whimpered.

“Six hundred? That’s even less than I thought,” he stated. She could hear the bag jingle as it fell to the floor, “That means you still owe me…four thousand…four hundred coins…,” he said, his hand going over her hip and then her thigh.

“W-what are you-“

“Silence!” he said, thrusting his hips into her, making her gasp. His hand went to her jaw, feeling her body give shuddering breaths as he traced her plump lips. “How am I…to get my money?” he asked.

She was shaking, knowing where this was leading but was too scared to play along. She wasn’t sure she could even please him, she’d only been with a man once and that had only lasted ten minutes.

“M-my lord, I do not know-“

“Oh, I think you do, but I’ll allow you a moment of feigned innocence and say that I do know,” He whispered his silvery voice into her ear, thrusting his fingers into her mouth, listening to her whimper, “I know a few way I can get my money’s worth out of you…do you understand?”

She didn’t know what to do. She knew she couldn’t resist, but she was scared. Why was this happening? Why did he want her? Why was this…arousing? She couldn’t get aroused, this was…this was wrong; he was going to use her!

And yet her thighs trembled from feeling him pressed against her, his long, cool fingers in her mouth made it water for him. She closed her eyes and nodded.

“I can’t hear you,” he said, pushing his fingers in deeper, making her choke for a moment.

She gasped, his fingers still in her mouth. “Mhm,” she said, unable to actually form words. Her face was reddening in embarrassment and arousal as she kept her eyes closed.

“That’s better.” He said, pulling her hips back, his hand still holding her hair firmly as he pressed her face against the wall. He lifted the skirt of her dress, pulling down her undergarments, her ass exposed to him as she was partially bent over.

She let out a cry of embarrassment, closing her legs tightly to give herself some sort of privacy.

“Now, now, no need for embarrassment…I’ll be able to see everything soon enough,” he promised, watching her bite her lip as she whimpered. “Do you think this is worth all the money you owe me?” he asked, his hand caressing her cheeks, giving her gentle squeezes.

She gasped, her brows knitting together as she tried to have coherent thoughts while he touched her. “I-I, yes,” she gasped.

Loki spanked her, “Oh, no, I don’t think it is worth four thousand four hundred gold coins,” he said as he licked his finger and rubbed her folds, listening to her delicious whines. He let go of her hair for a moment, smirking when she kept her face against the wall and ripped the back of her dress, buttons flying everywhere.

She cried out in surprise, feeling her dress slipping from her shoulders and tried to keep her chest covered. Everything was burning and trembling, she wasn’t sure if she should run or lie on her back, she was so conflicted.

Loki grabbed her shoulder, turning her to face him roughly and pushed her back against the wall, listening to her hiss in pain. Her eyes were closed and she breathed heavily as she tried her best to keep herself covered.

“Put your arms back against the wall,” Loki ordered, “And open your eyes.”

Seelja’s eyes flutter open as she did what he said. “My lord, please, I-“

“Be quiet!” he hissed, putting his fingers in her mouth again, gagging her. He used his other hand to pull her dress down to her hips, slapping her hands away when she struggled and tried to keep herself covered. He put his fingers deep into her mouth, making her choke and cough, “You will not fight me. You will do as I say until your debt is paid or else I will fire you and make sure you and your siblings starve to death,” he threatened.

Seelja froze, tears coming to her eyes as her fear came back. She let out a whimper as she watched him look down at her body with interest.

“Hmm,” he said deep in his throat as he reached forward, squeezing and playing with her breast, “So this is what you had under your clothes…” his nails raked against her skin, leaving a burning trail in their wake, “How much are you worth?” his voice oozed out like liquid velvet as his hands went lower, “How much are these breasts…this mouth…and this cunt worth?”

“I-I…I-I,” she stammered, too embarrassed and ashamed to come up with a price.

“How much are you worth?” he hissed, turning her around roughly, gripping her jaw and baring her neck to him again, “Is your body worth four thousand four hundred coins?” he asked, his lips grazing her neck, letting him feel just how fast her heart was beating.

“Y…yes, please,” she gasped.

Loki let out a cruel laugh, “Oh, no, I don’t think so,” he said as he lifted her skirt, ripping her undergarments away, feeling her writhe against him and loving every second of it. “I don’t think any of those are worth that much…but…maybe this is,” he said as his fingers immediately went to her burning hot folds and rubbed against her clit with his cool fingers.

“Oh my gods!” she cried out, her body breaking out in spasms and clawing at the wall in front of her. She had never had someone touch her like that, she didn’t even touch herself like that. The waves of pleasure completely went through her and it was all she could do to keep standing.

He waited until he thought she was about to climax before he turned her around and slammed her into the wall, gazing hungrily at her flushed skin and lust filled eyes. “On second thought…I don’t think it’s worth that much either,” he said bringing his fingers up to his tongue, tasting her and thought she tasted exquisite, but didn’t show it on his face.

“Pity…” he said, “None of this is worth what you owe…” He turned her around again and with another rip of her dress it easily fell off of her hips, leaving her naked.

“My lord, please, I truly am sorry,” Seelja whispered and wondered for a brief moment what in Asgard’s name was she going to wear when she had to leave but didn’t have a chance to come up with a solution when Loki spanked each cheek again.

“At least you have a curvaceous body despite you just being a chambermaid. Hmm…” he said, ignoring her apologies as he spread her legs, spanking her again when she tried to close them, “If I move your body in a certain position you leave it that way or I will punish you, is that understood?”

A thrill went through her from his authoritative tone, but she kept trying to remind herself that this was wrong. That he was using her…

“Yes, my lord…I-“ she cried out when he spanked her, harder, viciously, making her hips wiggle as her blood rushed to her sex.

“I will not have you talk unless you are spoken to, is that understood, maid?” he said as he pressed himself against her again.

She shivered as all she felt was metal, leather and the large hard bulge against her skin, hurting from the force he was using.

“Answer when I ask you a direct question,” he said, pressing against her harder, knowing the metal in his outfit would dig painfully into her.

“Y…Yes.” She whimpered.

Loki reached around her, playing with clit again, smirking when he felt how wet she was. “Hmph. You like this, do you?” he said into her ear, “You like what I’m doing to you right now…but we have a small matter to settle before I truly get started…do you think I should have mercy on you?”

“Y…Yes! Yes! Please, mercy! Have mercy on me, my lord!” she cried out, her body writhing as he played mercilessly with her clit.

“Why? Because you have been forcibly kind to me? Because you brought me breakfast?” he said angrily, turning her around again, watching how her chest move as she heaved in her breaths. “You think you deserve mercy because you bring me my wine?” he grabbed the pitcher of wine she had brought him and splashed the whole thing on her.

She gasped and wiped her face, the smell of fruit and alcohol in the air, “My lord, I only meant that-“

“Silence!” he snapped, grabbing a fist full of her damp hair and bringing her to her knees and pressed her head against the wall, “You think any of those things mean something to me?” he said as he slapped her face, watching her whimper and look up at him fearfully with those beautiful hazel eyes. Gods, she was so delicious and easy to tame. He knew the moment he saw her he wanted her and tried to fight the urges…He did everything he could to be rude and mean but she still always came back with a smile, doing extra things for him. He almost hated her as much as he wanted her. She tormented his mind for days on end and he looked forward to and dreaded the end of the month. He tried his best to protect her from himself but he couldn’t hold back anymore and used the broken crystal as the perfect excuse to make her addicted to the God of Mischief.

“None of those things mean anything to me, when you bring me extra snacks or when you leave those ridicules flowers in my room, it’s all worthless to me!” he shouted, watching the hurt in her eyes and swallowed, not expecting to feel his own hurt in his chest.

None of it meant anything…she knew…she knew that of course but…it still hurt to hear. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, truly meaning the words only to get an even harder slap across the face.

“I told you not to speak unless I tell you to!” he hissed, pressing his crotch against her face, listening to her muffled whimpers.

He pulled back, letting her breathe as he unlaced his pants with one hand while the other still held onto her hair firmly, “Open your mouth,” he ordered, “Open it. Wide,” he gripped her tighter until she did what he ordered. He held the base of his cock, maneuvering it so he could left it feel the softness of her face, tracing her lips with his tip, letting it dip into her mouth for a moment.

She was trembling, scared all over again as she kneeled with her mouth open. She gasped when she tasted his skin for the first time, unable to hold back a moan. Why…why did she have to…to like it…even when he didn’t care for her, she was so stupid. She closed her eyes, pretending it was all…it was all how she really wanted it to be; loving.

“No, I want those eyes open and your tongue out.” Loki ordered, smirking when she did as he asked. He let his shaft slide over her outstretched tongue, so slick and warm all he could do was smile in pleasure, “Hm…I think you and I…are going to have grand time while we work out your debt.”

He pushed himself deeply into her mouth, feeling her gag on him and let out a breathy laugh, pulling back slightly to let her breath, “I still want that tongue out,” he said as he looked into her tear filled eyes as she tried to do what he wanted, “And I want…to use…whatever…hole I want in this body…for however long I want, whenever I want until I feel like you have learned just what you are worth…Until I feel like I’ve got my money’s worth.” He pushed himself deep into her throat, letting out a low moan from how wet her mouth was.

Seelja couldn’t take it. It was too much, he was too big and she couldn’t breathe. She pulled back, gasping and coughing, not even able to take a proper breath when she felt Loki’s hands around her neck. She let out a choking whimper when he dragged her across the room and pushed her face into the furs of the bed.

“I warned you to stay in any position I left you in,” he said as he held her face down into the bed, arching her back so everything was exposed to him as he spread her legs, “And what did you do?” he demanded.

“I’m…sorry…I tried,” her muffled voice called.

“You failed…now I have to punish you,” he said, “Keep your legs straight, straight!” he said spanking her hard, watching how red her skin was getting, thrilling him.

She cried out, tears stinging her eyes from how hard he hit her, her legs trembling as she tried to do as he asked, her sex burning with boiling blood, her inner thighs soaking with her juices.

“I want you keep your back nice and arched for me…just like this,” he said as he licked his fingers, bringing them down to her folds, smirking when he felt how wet she was. “You…are…mine,” he said as he rubbed the head of his cock against her, watching how she twitched when he rubbed it against her clit.

She moaned, her legs trembled as she felt his cock against her. She was excited, thrilled and so, so scared.

“This is what happens when you disobey me,” he said as he pulled his hand back and spanked her with all of his force, knowing she would bruise.

She screamed, trying to move only he held her in place.

“Oh, no, if you try to move away I will hit you more…I am going to count to ten…” he said as he moved her head to the side, listening to her whimper and pant for breath, “and you will count aloud after each one and thank me, is that understood?”

She shuddered, scared for the fear of the pain even though she was so aroused from it at the same time. “Y…yes.”

He tightened his grip on her hair, “Yes, my lord,” he hissed.

“Yes, my lord!” she whimpered, her eyes closing in pain from how tightly he held her.

“I have done one…so I will strike you nine more times, starting now,” he said as he spanked her again, listening to her cry out, his cock straining towards her pink flower dripping with honey for him.

“O-one…thank you-Ah!…two…thank yo-Ahh!” she screamed and cried as he struck her, tears of pain pouring out of her eyes as tears of pleasure dripped out of her pussy. It burned and throbbed and she kept trying to brace for it but he was just so strong she couldn’t do it. So she had to take it…all of it.

“F-Five, thank-ah! You, six, thank you. Ah! Seven!…Thank you…” she cried out.

“That’s right…take each strike I give you, because you deserve it, don’t you?” he said as he spanked her again and again.

“Nine! Thank you, my lord.” She sobbed.

Loki rubbed and fondled her burning red cheeks, sliding his hand down to her soaking inner thighs, “Look at you, what a masochist, who would have known. Ah, well, it certainly makes things easier. Now I don’t have to break you in,” he said as he placed his cock at her entrance and thrust into with one push, letting out a growling moan, deep in his throat.

“Loki!” she cried out, throwing her head back as she felt him inside her, filling her deeper than she ever thought possible as he reached the center of her womanhood. This made everything worth it, every single slap, choke, hit, even his cruel words…it was all worth it…for this. This connection…it made her realize…oh…but it couldn’t be…he could never return it…

Loki could feel her wrapped so nice and perfect around him. She was so hot and wet he threw his head back. She was still tight…but obviously not a virgin from her reaction. That alone made him burn with jealousy.

“How dare you call me by my first name, maid?” he said as he pounded into her ruthlessly, yanking her hair back and grabbed her throat. “How many men have you let crawl on top of you? Is that why you give in so easily? Are you a whore?”

“No! No! I…only once…he…he lied…made me think he…he loved me….married someone else…I…have never been with someone since!” she choked out, her heart aching at the remembrance of betrayal.

“And now, what? You just can’t get the reminder of cock out of your mind? Is that why you gave in so easily?” he asked, letting her neck go as he grabbed her hips, pounding into her ruthlessly as he waited for an answer.

She refused to answer…there was no way she would say it, now way in Hel.

“Answer me!” he shouted, digging his nails so deeply into her hips he broke skin.

“I love you!” she sobbed, “It is because…I love you.”

Loki froze for a split second before he snarled, pulling out of her and dragged her to her knees in front of him. “You will never say that again or I will kill you,” he said as he jammed himself into her mouth, “Swallow me. Now, before I change my mind and throw you out into the halls and let anyone who wants come here and fuck you.”

She looked up at him fearfully, unsure how to even do it. But somehow, she managed to relax her jaw, feeling his large girth make its way down there. She couldn’t breathe, she could barely think except for the lone thought of his rejection.

Her throat was so tight and warm he let out another growling moan. How dare she say such a stupid thing? Love…such foolhardy sentiment…it did not affect him…not at all…he would prove it to this girl…prove it to himself…

“I will own you until your dept is paid,” he said, pulling back when her face got red from lack of oxygen, watching the trail of saliva leave her mouth as she cough and breathed. Gods, it filled him with urges. He immediately brought his way back into her mouth when she was about to catch her breath, “These holes in your body aren’t worth much…perhaps your mouth and cunt are worth…oh, I don’t know, one gold coin?” he said with a laugh as he released her again, letting her cough and breathe.

A few tears leaked out of her eyes, as he spoke. Was she truly worth so little? She felt heartbroken all over again, only to be made to feel worse as her body was still on fire. She could feel her lips swelling from sucking on him, her nipples hard as he was rough with her and oh…how dripping wet she was. She could practically feel her flower screaming for him again.

He looked down at her crying as pushed himself into her mouth again, thrusting and fucking her throat. He let out gasps and growling moans. Gods, she was so fucking beautiful like this. He growled when the sentimental thought floated in his mind and pulled back. He looked at her red face, tear filled eyes, swollen lips. She was wet with saliva and tears and he wanted to wipe it all away and…say…sor-No!

“I want you to tell me your mouth and cunt is worth one gold coin,” Loki demanded, swallowing whatever feeling he was having as he went back to having fun.

Seelja flinched. “B-But, my lord-“

Loki didn’t let her finish when he gave her a firm slap across the face, “You will do as I say or I will punish you again.” He growled.

She held her cheek in her hand as she looked up at him fearfully, a few more tears sliding down her face as she sniffed and nodded, “Yes, my lord….I…I am…my mouth and my….m-my c-cunt are only…only worth…one coin,” she said as clearly as she could.

Loki smiled, and grabbed her hair and pushed her towards the bed, lifting her when she didn’t move fast enough so she was lying across it. By the gods she had curves to die for. That long chocolate brown hair and those hazel eyes, he wanted all of her, every single last inch of her.

She was panting, her legs closed together as she looked up at him timidly. She didn’t say anything; she knew she wasn’t supposed to. She felt so exposed, laying on the bed naked for him. Gods he was looking at her so lustfully it was all she could manage to keep her eyes on him. He still had all of his clothes on and she hoped she could just see him…she wanted to see his marbled skin up close. 

He grabbed her legs and spread them, smirking when she didn’t fight him, “My little masochist maid loves to be treated like this, doesn’t she?” Loki taunted as he thrust his fingers inside of her, curving them so he knew he would hit her sweet spot. He watched her throw her head back, crying out in pleasure as he touched her with his long, cool fingers.

“Y…yes, my lord,” she whimpered.

Loki smirked, pulling her to the edge of the bed and spread her legs obscenely wide, still thrusting her fingers into her. He still had to make her addicted to him.

“Do you want release,” his voice called softly?

“Yes, yes, please, my lord!” she begged, her hips writhing against his hand.

“Hmm… I think I like the sound of you begging much more…I think I should bring you to the edge of release again and again until you go mad and beg for death before you beg for release…how does that sound?” he said as he brought his other hand to her clit, teasing her relentlessly.

She cried out, her back arching as she clutched the sheets and furs around her, “Please…have mercy,” she begged.

“No.” he said before he thrust himself into her all the way, making her scream. He spread her legs wider, growling with how good she felt around him.

She moaned and cried out, throwing her head back as he pounded hard into her viciously. She could feel her breast bouncing, by the gods, how much longer would he do this to her? Oh, it was so, “Good…so…good,” she moaned out, leaning up, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Loki kissed her back hungrily, tasting her sweet, lust filled mouth before he realized what he was doing and grabbed her neck and pushed her down, choking her, “I did not give you permission to do that. How dare you? I’m going to punish you harshly for doing that,” he growled as he brought his hand to her clit, “I will give you one chance at redemption…if you can keep yourself from coming then I will consider not punishing you more severely than last time.”

Sera tried to breathe as Loki still held onto her neck tightly, choking moans escaping her as he played with her clit while he thrust himself deeply into her. She only knew how to give herself quick orgasms. This was…this was like…like she was about to explode like a volcano that had been doormat for thousands of years, ready to burn and consume her whole being.

He watched her struggle and slowly fall deeper into her own body’s chaotic abyss of gratification. She was failing. She couldn’t take it. He laughed at her, growing harder from watching her about to climax.

“I…I cannot, my lord, please, I cannot stop!” she cried out as her body trembled.

“Oh, that’s too bad, I suppose you’re just going to have to get punished. Ah, well, might as well enjoy it,” Loki smirked.

“No, please, have mercy. I cannot help it…you’re…you’re…too…too…good!” she screamed as she came, her body convulsing as she clenched tightly against him. She was consumed, everything turned white hot until she lay limp before the God of Mischief. In that moment she knew she would always love him, and if he would only give her this then she would take it.

“Oh, you piteous maid. You know what must happen now, don’t you?” he said as he pulled out of her slowly, smirking as she made no attempt to move.

“I’m sorry, my lord…I tried…” she whimpered.

“Yes, well, that wasn’t good enough, was it? I keep giving you chances to redeem yourself but you keep failing…now I will still have to punish you.” He said as he took off his outer cloak, growing hot from his work. He moved to a trunk in the room and pulled out some rope and a riding whip.

She felt fearful again, “Please, my lord, please have mercy,” she whimpered.

“I have already tried to bestow mercy upon you, but you couldn’t even save yourself. Now lie on your stomach,” he ordered.

“Please, my lord, please, have mercy,” Seelja begged.

“If you don’t do as I say, you will make it worse on yourself.” He said, cracking the whip against his palms menacingly.

Seelja whimpered as she moved to stomach.

“I want you to move your arms to your back and for you to grasp your forearms.” He said waiting until she did so and tied her up so she couldn’t move her arms apart.

“My lord, please, I…I’m scared.” She whimpered when she couldn’t move her arms.

Loki used the whip to hit her back, not hard enough to truly hurt, but he knew it would be enough to shock her, “I told you not to speak unless I commanded you to do so. I don’t care if you’re scared. I can do as I wish with you because you are mine until you have paid off your debt, is that understood?” he said, tapping her with the whip again for good measure.

“Yes…my lord,” she whispered, her heart racing at the thought of having Loki tie her up and do as he wished with her.

“Press your calves back against you thighs,” he said as he tied them together. When he was done he pushed her to her side. She looked unbelievable hogtied up for him. “Perfect,” he whispered, his hands gliding over his skin and rope.

Her heart fluttered at his compliment and the loving way he moved over her skin, “Thank you,” she whispered.

Loki glared at her and moved her hips back and bared her ass as much as she could despite being tied up, “I didn’t tell you to speak. We still have punishments to do.” He said as he rubbed the end of the riding crop against her skin. “I’m going to whip you…ten more times. And you’re going to apologize after each one, is that understood?”

She shivered and trembled as she felt the leather of the whip against her still sore skin.

“Yes, my lord.” She whimpered as she wiggled against her bonds.

“You will not move, either,” he said as he let the tip of the whip caress her folds.

“Yes, my-Ah!” she cried when he whipped her ruthlessly. Her eyes stung with tears as she tried to stay still, even though her thighs trembled and she could already feel herself getting aroused again.

“What are you supposed to say?” Loki’s voice dripped like honey as he let the whip caress her slit again, smiling when he saw how it twitched at his touch.

“T-Thank you, my lord, ah!” she screamed when he whipped her again, “Thank you…Ah! thank you!” It burned and stung so much worse than his hand. She was crying all over again, she could barely breathe and not being able to move was difficult and scary.

He loved how red she was getting, the little welts on her skin only heightened his desire for her. He whipped her again and again, faster and faster for he wanted to fuck her as soon as possible.

“T-T-Thank y-y-you,” she sobbed, relieved when he was finished.

“You did well, maid,” he said as he flowed his cool hands over her burning skin, soothing them. He could see how exhausted she was and didn’t want her to pass out, not yet at least.

She shuddered when she felt his hands soothing her, eating up his small praise that soothed her heart.

Loki pushed her forward onto the bed, moving her so he could kneel behind her. He grabbed his shaft and rubbed it against her entrance listening to her moan.

Oh gods, yes, please, she thought as her folds twitched and glistened for him. She let out a high pitched whine when he took her again, filling her whole being up with him. She already wanted release again.

Loki pounded into her, listening to the wet sounds her cunt made for him and smiled. He chose right with her. She would be his play thing for many nights to come. Four thousand-four hundred more nights, at least.

She was so hot and wet around him, he could barely believe it. Oh and how her ass just bounced for him as he fucked her. She looked incredible all tied up and ready for him like a winter solstice present.

She moaned and whined as he thrust into her, feeling her clit burn with want. Oh how she wanted to reach down and relieve herself. It was too good, she wanted more, she needed more.

“M…More….P…Please, my lord…more…” she whimpered.

“Oh, hoho, you want more? Is that it? You can’t get enough can you, you insatiable slut. Trust me, I will fill each and every one of your holes again and again, don’t you worry,” he growled as he went harder, listening to her moans turn into cries. He let out curses as he fucked her, deep growling moans escaped him as he felt his stomach begin to tighten in pleasure. He could already feel the hints of his own climax coming, she felt that good.

She didn’t know how long she stayed like that, long enough she thought she would lose her mind. She couldn’t take it anymore, she needed to come.

“My…lord…please…make me come…please…please, oh gods, I need it, please my lord I cannot bear it any longer!” she cried out.

“You cannot bear it? And why is that?” he growled, his stomach tightening again as he heard her beg.

“You are too good, my lord…I…I will surely die if I do not get to come, please! Kill me or let me come for I cannot bear it!”

Loki bared his teeth as he reached around, “Only because you asked me so nicely,” he growled as he pounded into her, deep fast strokes as he played with her clit hurriedly. He could feel his climax coming and he wanted to make sure she was clenched nice and tight around him before he let loose.

“Oh, gods, oh, gods, oh, gods,” she chanted before she froze, her release coming like a tidal wave that all but consumed her. She didn’t hear her screams, all she heard was her heartbeat that flowed fire throughout her body as she came harder than the last time.

Loki cried out, coming along with her as soon as he felt her tighten around him. He continued to thrust into her, riding out his orgasm before he let out a breathy laugh towards the end.

“Well, done, maid. It seems you’ve paid off one coin…now you have four thousand-three hundred and ninety-nine to go.” He said as he pulled out of her and took off his damp clothes, needing to change before he went off to go meet with Thor.

“Thank you, my lord.” She whispered, still tied up.

“Who do you belong to?” He whispered.

“You, my lord,” she said as she closed her eyes.

“And how much are you worth?” he asked.

“One gold coin, my lord.” She trembled against her bonds, her body ready to give out on her.

“Repeat it.”

“I belong to you, my lord, and my cunt and mouth are only worth one coin,” she repeated obediently.

“Perfect,” he said.

“I love you.” She whispered before she passed out.

Loki looked down at her in shock, his lips curling into a snarl before he cut off her bonds and left her naked on his bed.

“Foolish girl.” He hissed, taking one last look at her sleeping form before he left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Seelja woke up feeling more sore and tired than she ever had in her entire life. She shakily sat up and saw that she was in Loki’s room still and everything came back to her. She covered her naked body.

“Ah, yes, you’re awake. I was just about to wake you. You should be getting home now, can’t have your younger siblings waiting for too long,” Loki said as he drank a cup of ale beside the fire.

“I, you, my lord, I was asleep?” she said, feeling flustered and embarrassed in front of him.

“Yes…now run along to your siblings. I expect to see you here bright and early, and don’t forget to make sure the cook makes me a honeyed bun.” He said as he stared into the fire.

“B…but my lord…I…today was my last day as your maid.” She said softly.

“Is it? Well. Give my regards to the new maid tomorrow.” Loki said without turning to her, “Now, go. I dismiss you for the night.”

Seelja looked at her lap where a new set of royal servant garbs lay and slowly put them on for she was very sore. She was confused. Why was he just letting her go? Why was he being almost nice? Didn’t he care that he might not get to see her? What about her debt?

“M..My lord?” she called softly.

“Yes, what is it.”

“I…my debt.” She said softly.

“Oh, you’ll find out soon enough, maid. Just do as I said for now.”

“But-“

“Now!” he snapped.

Seelja bowed, “Goodnight, my lord,” she said her voice thick as she left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day Seelja stood in line with all the other servants, ready to have their name called. Her palms were sweating and she just wanted to go throw up. Well, what she really wanted to do was go see Loki…but she couldn’t…she wasn’t even sure when would be the next time she would see him.

She held back tears at the thought of him only using her that one time…to make her feel that way…only once.

“The new chambermaid for Prince Loki will be…Seelja?” the Head Maid said in disbelief.

The crowd murmured in confusion. This was such an odd thing. Sure someone had been called to a same job twice, but it was quite scandalous for the one servant who survived Loki for a month had to be thrown back in. Every face she saw was sympathetic and then they all turned into a confused one.

Seelja couldn’t keep the smile off of her face. The gods had smiled upon her! She could see Loki!

“Well…go attend to your job then, Miss Seelja. And be quick about it,” the Head Maid said slowly.

“Yes, thank you!” she said before she scurried off to get Loki’s breakfast.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She stood outside his door and knocked on it rapidly.

“Yes, who is it?” Loki’s wonderfully velvet voice called.

“It is I, your new chambermaid,” Seelja called cheerfully.

“Enter.”

Seelja did as she was asked and walked in.

“Ah, so you’re my new chambermaid?” Loki asked, a smirk playing on his features.

“Yes, my lord,” she said, bowing low as she placed his breakfast at his table.

“Good. I have never asked you this…but what is your name.” Loki asked as he bit into a slice of bacon.

“Seelja, my lord,” she breathed excitedly.

“Seelja,” Loki said slowly, tasting her name in his mouth.

A thrill went through her as she heard him say her name.

“Who do you belong to, Seelja?”

“You, my lord.”

“And how much are you worth?”

“One coin, my lord.”

“Good, now repeat it all for me,” he said as he leaned back into his chair, the smirk never leaving his face.

Seelja smiled warmly as she looked at her prince.

She could only hope this month would last forever.

Well, at least for four thousand-three hundred and ninety-nine more days.


End file.
